Pícaros Enredos
by Spidey Works
Summary: Houkago Tea-Time es todo un éxito en el extranjero... pero no precisamente por las razones que las chicas piensan...
1. Escenario Central

**_Tangled Up in Indigo_**

 **Disclaimer:** No tengo propiedad alguna sobre la franquicia de K-ON! Los derechos son facultad de sus autores respectivos como Kakifly, Hobunsha y Kyoto Animation. El argumento de este fic pertenece al usuario CZeke. Sólo me he limitado a aportar el trabajo de traducción y adaptación en un esfuerzo para que los hispanoparlantes que tienen mayor dificultad con la lectura del inglés puedan conocerlo y apreciarlo. Todos mis respetos a las personas antes mencionadas.

 **Nota sobre formato:** Aunque esta historia sea escrita en español, algunas letras se mantendrán en inglés para efectos de consistencia. De igual manera, se sobreentiende que el idioma que los personajes hablan es el japonés. Los monólogos internos, flashbacks, conversaciones electrónicas y letras de canciones, así como algunas locuciones de origen extranjero se escribirán en _cursiva_. Las **negritas** son indicativas de énfasis o enojo, de acuerdo al caso.

* * *

Capítulo 1: **_Escenario Central._**

Sus ojos aún continuaban deslumbrados por el cegador brillo de las luces del escenario. En sus oídos, aún resonaban las más fuertes ovaciones y aplausos que recordaban haber oído jamás. Ni una sola de ellas podía evitar sonreír. Su emoción era tal que no podían contenerla, estaban completamente exhaustas, pero felices.

El consenso era unánime: en cinco años como su manager, haber traído a Houkago Tea-Time de gira a San Francisco sin duda resultó ser la mejor idea que Sawako jamás había tenido.

"¡Fue increíble!, ¡no puedo creer lo ruidosos que son los americanos!" –Gritó Ritsu, dándose golpecitos a un lado de la cabeza, como si tratara de sacar el ruido de sus oídos–. _Mira quién habla,_ pensó Mio, pero sólo fue por un segundo –estaba demasiado emocionada para ponerse gruñona.

Azusa asintió como cinco o seis veces. "¡Y eran una multitud **_enorme_**!, ¡no sé ni cómo es que lograron entrar en el lugar!"

"¡La señorita Sawako tenía razón!" –Intervino Tsumugi– "¡Realmente tenemos fans en esta ciudad!"

Ritsu le dio un golpecito a Mio en el hombro, y guiñándole un ojo dijo: "¡Especialmente _tú_!, ¿viste todos esos carteles con tu nombre?"

Mio se sonrojó, pero no era más que un reflejo; estaba en la cima del mundo, muy lejos del alcance de la pena y la vergüenza. "¡Fue increíble!" –exclamó–. "¡El mejor concierto de nuestra historia!"

"¡Y aún tenemos tres más antes de volver a casa!" –agregó Azusa.

Los ojos de Ritsu se encendieron. "¡Hagamos que sean aún _mejores_ que éste!" El entusiasmo del grupo era general.

Las chicas comenzaron a guardar sus instrumentos, aun intercambiando tonterías:

"¡Fue asombroso!", "¿No fue grandioso?", "¡Oh, _wow_!" Una vez que los instrumentos de cuerda estaban en sus maletas y el resto quedaba a cargo de las capaces manos del staff de la gira, las chicas salieron juntas en dirección a su hotel.

Ritsu agitaba su mano y le gritaba a transeúntes al azar conforme iban avanzando. Azusa –que iba dando más brincos de lo que Mio recordaba haber visto antes– no paraba de señalar todo lo que encontraba curioso en estas calles anglosajonas. ("¡Del lado derecho!, ¡manejan del lado derecho!") Tsumugi la escuchaba con gran interés y sacaba fotos de todo lo que Azusa señalaba.

Mio sólo sonreía, disfrutando de la compañía de sus amigas y regocijándose en la dulce sensación que tan extraordinario performance les había dejado. Estaba en el cielo. Aunque a pesar de eso, algo en el fondo de su mente le decía que había algo extraño, pero no lograba dar exactamente con qué, así que seguramente no era nada importante.

No fue sino hasta que entraron al lobby del hotel que Mio se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mal. Todas las demás brincaban de arriba a abajo llenas de alegría… así que, ¿por qué de todas ellas, era precisamente _Yui_ la que estaba tan callada?

"Hey, Yui", –dijo Mio. "¿No crees que fue un concierto grandioso?"

Yui levantó la vista, y esa expresión pensativa que tan extraña lucía en ella desapareció. "¡Sí!, ¡fue enooorme!, ¡no puedo esperar para contarle a Ui, a Nodoka y a Sawa-chan!"

 _Ahí está nuestra Yui,_ –pensó Mio, aliviada–.

"Pero... Hmm."

"¿Hmm qué?" –Dijo Ritsu–. "¡Hmm _nada_!, ¡rockeamos!, ¡fuimos las mejores que han existido!" Azusa asintió vigorosamente.

"¡Oh, desde luego!" –dijo Yui. – "¡Fue impresionante! Hmm."

"¿Y bien?"

"Hmm."

Ahora todas le estaban prestando atención. "¿Hmm qué, Yui?" –Preguntó Tsumugi–.

"Hmmmmmm."

Nadie hizo un solo ruido.

"Sólo estoy pensando. ¿Alguna de ustedes pudo ver a algún chico entre el público?"

Un grupo de cejas levantadas rodeaban a Yui. De todas las cosas que podrían haber estado en su mente, nadie se había esperado _eso_.

"Yo no sé," –dijo Ritsu. –"No tengo una buena vista desde donde toco."

"Yo tampoco," –dijo Tsumugi, que lucía intrigada.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Mio?"

Unos años antes, la bajista tampoco habría sido capaz de contestar esa pregunta; su pánico escénico era tan poderoso que la única manera en que podía tocar era pretendiendo no ver a todas esas personas _con sus ojos clavados justo en ella_. Pero en estos días Mio lo manejaba mucho mejor, así que no tenía problema en tratar de recordar cómo lucía la audiencia de hoy. Pero por mucho que lo intentaba…

"Tienes razón, Yui. No recuerdo haber visto a ningún chico en el lugar."

"Qué curioso," –dijo Azusa–. "Me pregunto por qué."

Tsumugi sonrió. "Bueno, somos una banda de mujeres. Muchos de los chicos que escuchan nuestra música probablemente se sientan muy apenados para admitirlo."

"Pero, ¿ninguno en absoluto?" –Replicó Azusa–. "Hasta las agrupaciones de pop más femeninas y cursis tienen _algunos_ chicos en sus conciertos. Incluso podemos suponer que algunas de las chicas podrían al menos haber traído a sus novios."

Yui notó ese comentario y levantó la vista como si fuera a añadir algo más, pero Ritsu habló primero. "¡Vamos, no es algo tan extraño!, ¡solíamos tocar para públicos completamente hechos de mujeres todo el tiempo!"

Mio dio un golpecito con su dedo en la frente de Ritsu. "Eso es porque estudiamos en una _escuela_ femenina."

Haciendo una mueca, Ritsu le lanzó una mirada a Mio que decía: _¡Sólo fue una broma!;_ Mio respondió con una que replicaba: _Sabes BIEN que de todas formas vas a confundir a Yui_. En lo que a Ritsu concernía, eso entraba dentro de la categoría de pérdidas aceptables, pero no quiso insistir.

"Hmm," –musitó nuevamente Yui.

Esta vez, todas se voltearon a verla inmediatamente. "¿Sí?" –inquirió Azusa.

"Bueno… ¿no les parece que las chicas del público se veían bastante cariñosas?"

Hubo una pausa significativa. Tsumugi, que parecía estar un poco agitada, preguntó: "¿Exactamente, cómo?"

"Muchas de ellas estaban tomadas de las manos. Y estaban muy juntas entre sí. Y actuaban de forma muy coqueta."

"…Quieres decir, ¿de la forma en que eres conmigo?" –preguntó Azusa.

"Nah. Era más… en serio, creo."

Ritsu soltó una carcajada. "¡Ahora estás diciendo locuras, Yui!, ¡oye Mio!, está loca ¿verdad?"

Mio volvió a traer a su mente la imagen del concierto de esa noche. Y esta vez comenzó a notar detalles a los que antes no había puesto atención. Parejas de chicas que claramente bailaban entre sí, no con la multitud. Chicas que apoyaban su cabeza en el hombro de otra. Chicas en un rincón del lugar que parecían estar en una situación bastante… acogedora…

No. No era posible que esas dos estuvieran… be… besán…

"Jum," –dijo Yui–. "Parece que somos una banda gay. Mio, ¿tu sabías que somos una banda gay?"

Se dice que hubo gente hasta el otro lado de Nevada que escuchó el grito de horror de Mio.

* * *

[ **N.A.:** Esta historia será más o menos de seis partes. Casi la tengo totalmente escrita, pero voy a espaciar las publicaciones, así que pueden buscar el siguiente capítulo en un par de días.]

 **N. Trad.** : ¡Volví! Ok, ya sé que les prometí un fic de otra serie, pero me di cuenta de que estamos cerca de terminar con ' _¡Nunca dejes de creer!'_ , y me pareció que era el mejor momento para darles a conocer a su historia hermana: _Tangled Up in Indigo_! Un relato breve lleno de humor y enredos. Esta historia fue publicada por CZeke antes de Believin', y es probable que lleguen a notar ciertos detalles entre las dos. Acá nos presentan a las chicas de HTT por fin como una agrupación exitosa que empieza a adentrarse en el escenario musical internacional. Todo se desarrolla en esta pequeña gira de las chicas en San Francisco. Como podrán notar, Yui es mucho más observadora de lo que aparenta, ¿no creen?, ¿Qué sucederá con esta confusión? Si quieren saberlo, no se despeguen de esta historia.

Como siempre, cualquier comentario, opinión o crítica constructiva es siempre bienvenida. ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente publicación!, _Spidey off!_


	2. Miedos Infantiles

**_Tangled Up in Indigo_**

 **Disclaimer:** No tengo propiedad alguna sobre la franquicia de K-ON! Los derechos son facultad de sus autores respectivos como Kakifly, Hobunsha y Kyoto Animation. El argumento de este fic pertenece al usuario CZeke. Sólo me limito a aportar el trabajo de traducción y adaptación en un esfuerzo para que los hispanoparlantes que tienen mayor dificultad con la lectura del inglés puedan conocerlo y apreciarlo. Todos mis respetos a las personas antes mencionadas.

Las bromas y situaciones respecto a las preferencias y orientaciones sexuales descritas en este fic tienen como finalidad el humor y no deben ser tomadas demasiado en serio, tanto el autor original como un servidor respetan y fomentan el respeto a la diversidad.

 **Nota sobre formato:** Aunque esta historia sea escrita en español, algunas letras se mantendrán en inglés para efectos de consistencia. De igual manera, se sobreentiende que el idioma que los personajes hablan es el japonés. Los monólogos internos, flashbacks, conversaciones electrónicas y letras de canciones, así como algunas locuciones de origen extranjero se escribirán en _cursiva_. Las **negritas** son indicativas de énfasis o enojo, de acuerdo al caso.

* * *

Capítulo 2: **_Miedos infantiles._**

Mio entró a su habitación azotando la puerta y dejándose caer al suelo tras de ella. Sus intentos por controlar su pánico y su respiración eran inútiles.

¿Una banda _gay_?, ¿sus fans realmente pensaban eso?

De acuerdo, todas en el grupo eran chicas. ¡Pero había infinidad de bandas femeninas allá afuera! Como… ¡como las _Indigo Girls_! Ok, mal ejemplo. Qué tal…

¿Aún no te recuperas?

Mio pegó un brinco. No había visto a nadie más en el cuarto cuando ella entró. – "¡Ritsu!, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí antes que yo?"

"Tomé el ascensor. No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo el camino corriendo. Estamos en el piso dieciséis."

Mio bajó la mirada. –"Yo… no quería hacerlo, pero…"

Ritsu se sonrió de manera burlona. "Pero detenerte y esperar el ascensor habría arruinado todo tu ataque de pánico."

"¡Cierra la boca!" –Le espetó la bajista, poniéndose totalmente colorada–.

"Tienes que aprender a relajarte, Mio. Digaaaamos que nuestros fans tienen una idea equivocada sobre nosotras. ¿A quién le importa?"

"¡Es vergonzoso!, ¿ _a ti_ no te avergüenza?"

Ritsu se encogió de hombros – "No realmente. Dudo que me pongan tanta atención a mí. Las que siempre se llevan las miradas son Yui y… oh."

Mio estaba hecha bolita, como una tortuga en su caparazón.

"Bueno, no se trata de todos, ¿ok?" Los estadounidenses son raros. ¡Aún tienes montones de fans normales!, ¡millones de ellos!"

La cabeza de Mio desapareció por completo.

"Ah, _vamos_." Ritsu suspiró; iba a requerir gran trabajo sacar a su amiga de este aprieto en particular. "Tómatelo con calma. Todo va a salir bien. Ni siquiera estamos seguras de que Yui esté en lo correcto."

"¿Y si tiene razón?" –dijo una voz que parecía venir a medio cuerpo de Mio–.

"Hallaremos una forma de aclararlo."

El cabello de Mio volvía a mirarse, un poco al menos.

Ritsu volvió a recostarse en su cama. "A decir verdad, no debería de sorprendernos," –murmuró–. "Esto no habría pasado si nuestras vidas amorosas no fueran tan patéticas."

"¿Patéticas?"

"Bueno, pues sí. Yui tiene una hermana en lugar de un novio. No tengo idea de lo que Azusa haga en su tiempo libre. Mugi se la pasa rechazando pretendientes, yo nunca logro pasar de la segunda cita, _tu amor_ es una engrapadora…"

"¡Esa sólo es una canción!"

"Una canción _extraña_. ¿Qué clase de chico quiere una novia que compara sus sentimientos con utensilios domésticos?, ¿Y tú sentido del humor qué es?, ¿una licuadora?"

"¡Lárgate de aquí!" –gritó Mio, incorporándose de pronto.

Ritsu alzó las manos en señal de paz. "¡Oye, yo sólo estoy tratando de ayudar!"

"¡ ** _FUERA_**!"

"Bien _Señorita Sensitiva_ , de todas formas ya planeaba darme una escapada al bar." – (Ritsu estaba disfrutando a plenitud su mayoría de edad.) Con un último "Trata de relajarte, ¿ok?", la castaña salió del cuarto.

Dejando caer su cabeza una vez más, Mio trataba de detener su llanto. "Estúpida Ritsu… nunca sabe cuándo dejar de presionar…"

Pero su amiga tenía razón. No era momento de sentarse a llorar a lágrima tendida, aún si eso era lo único que le venía a Mio con naturalidad en medio de una crisis. La banda enfrentaba un problema. Y ella iba a encontrar una manera de resolverlo.

Primero, a organizarse. Mio tomó pluma y papel. Punto número uno: Todos piensan que somos…de esas preferencias.

Donde " _todos_ " incluía a sus fans en Norteamérica. Y probablemente no se limitaba a los cientos que habían visto anoche en el club. Quizás eran miles… decenas de miles…

Millones…

Esta vez, Mio no volvió a asomar la cabeza por al menos una hora.

* * *

"¿Encontraste algo, _Azu-nyan_?"

"¡No!, ¡acabo de empezar!"

Mientras Azusa tecleaba, Yui se asomaba por encima de su hombro y observaba. Le resultaba molesto, pero tolerable. Además, hacía mucho que la joven guitarrista se había resignado a que no podía esperar más de alguien como Yui.

Azusa había terminado por volverse la chica _geek_ de HTT casi por defecto. La laptop era propiedad de Tsumugi, por supuesto, pero la rubia no sabía realmente qué hacer con el aparato. Ritsu no tenía cabeza para las computadoras; un anónimo había insultado a Mio en la red en una ocasión y la bajista aún estaba traumada al respecto. Y en cuanto a Yui –para sorpresa de sus amigas– resultó ser muy buena con las computadoras, pero era demasiado perezosa como para molestarse en ello –lo que no sorprendía a nadie–. Eso dejó a Azusa como la persona que se hacía cargo cada que surgía la necesidad.

Azusa le dio un vistazo a Tsumugi, que estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama. La joven seguía sin cambios –aún permanecía aturdida en alguna clase de shock. "Mugi, ¿te encuentras bien?"

La joven pudiente murmuró algo parecido a "¿Cómo puede pasarlo por alto?"

"¿Perdón?"

Poniéndose de pie, Tsumugi volvió a proferir: "¿Cómo?, ¿cómo es que no lo NOTÉ?"

"Eh…"

"¡Dime, Azusa!" –rogó la rubia, sujetando las manos de su amiga entre las suyas–. "¿Te parece que mis ojos lucen bien?"

Azusa reconoció de inmediato esa mirada de determinación –su amiga no estaba bromeando. La pelinegra le miró de reojo. "Yo no veo nada malo."

"¿Olvidaste tus binoculares?" –Preguntó Yui–.

Tsumugi dio un salto, sobresaltada. "¡Yui!"

"Hola."

"¡No te vi!, ¡y estabas justo en el hombro de Azusa!, _¡es peor de lo que pensaba!_ "

La joven corrió al baño. Segundos después, se podía escuchar el claro sonido del agua saliendo del lavamanos.

"Creo que está lavándose los ojos," –dijo Azusa–.

"Mugi tontita," –dijo Yui–. "Así nunca va a encontrar sus binoculares."

Azusa suspiró y volvió a lo suyo, entrando a un buscador en línea. "Regresemos a esto. Hasta donde nosotras sabemos, estamos haciendo un alboroto por nada."

Yui se volvió a asomar. "¿Cuál es el plan, Azu-nyan?"

"Empezaré con algo simple. Introduciré el nombre de nuestra banda y la palabra 'gay', y veremos que obtenemos."

La chica tecleó las palabras de búsqueda (Yui soltó una risita cuando llegó a "gay") y presionó _enter_. El contador de resultados rondaba cerca de los miles, pero eso podía significar cualquier cosa. Sólo tenía que dar un vistazo a los primeros…

"Oh."

25 minutos después, Azusa decidió que había visto suficiente y volvió a recostarse en su silla.

"¿Terminaste?" –Preguntó Yui, acurrucada junto a _Giita_ –.

"Sí. Busqué en todos los sitios en el extranjero que pude hallar sobre nosotras. Norteamericanos, coreanos, europeos, incluso un blog escrito desde la estación espacial internacional. Revisé coberturas en noticieros, tablones de mensajes, tendencias en YouTube…"

"¿Y todos piensan que nosotras somos…?"

"Déjame ponerlo de esta forma. Nuestro mayor club de fans en línea se llama 'La Hora Gay después de la Escuela.'."

A Yui se le salieron los ojos.

"Los periódicos nos describen como 'rockeras lésbicas.' Hemos ganado una multitud de encuestas para mejor nueva banda gay. Las reseñas para _'LISTEN!'_ la llamaron un grito de protesta contra el paradigma heteronormativo."

"¿De veras? Mio dijo que se trataba de cuando tu celular se llena de estática."

"Y _así_ es." –Azusa suspiró–. "¿De dónde sacan todas estas ideas?"

Yui iba a preguntar algo, pero se detuvo, considerando sus palabras. Por un largo rato, el único sonido que se pudo oír fue el de Tsumugi desperdiciando más agua.

"¿Y bien?"

"¿Y piensan que algunas de nosotras estamos…? Ya sabes, ¿juntas?"

Azusa se ruborizó. "Sí. Hubo mucho de eso."

"Mio y Ricchan, ¿verdad?"

"En su mayoría. Hay otras que piensan que Mio está conmigo. O que yo estoy con, bueno… contigo."

Esta vez fue Yui quien se sonrojó. "Eso es… ehm… ¿Cuál sería la palabra correcta?"

"Está bien, no voy a ofenderme."

"Oh. Bien." –A Yui le recorrió un escalofrío–. "Eso sería _raro_."

Para su propia sorpresa, Azusa _se sintió_ ligeramente ofendida por el gesto. _Tú tampoco eres precisamente mi idea del amante perfecto_ , pensó la joven.

"¿Y qué hay de Mugi?, ¿con quién creen nuestros fans que está ella?"

"Con nadie, en realidad. Hay unos cuantos que la juntan con Mio, pero a Mio le tocan toda clase de cosas extrañas. Y además están también las teorías de grupo…"

"¿Ah sí?, ¿Abelianas o no–?"

Azusa llevó los ojos al techo. Al haber permanecido sin elegir una especialidad durante su primer año en la universidad, Yui había tomado un par de cursos de matemáticas, y aquello que había aprendido siempre elegía los momentos más extraños para salir relucir. "Me refiero a las teorías que hablan de que _todas_ estamos juntas."

"¡Whoa!"

"Exacto."

"Eso…" –Yui arrugó la frente–. "Eeeee. No, eso no funcionaría. En lo absoluto."

"Eso mismo me pareció a mí la idea. Y además, ¿adivina quién se supone que esta 'al mando'?"

"¿Mugi?"

El ruido del baño se detuvo un momento.

"Nop. Nos pusieron este apodo… ' _Las Haremettes de Hirasawa_ '."

Yui parpadeó. "¿Ui tiene un harem?"

"Se refieren _a ti_."

Faltaron unos segundos para que eso se registrara bien en su mente… y Yui se sonrió. "¡Yo dirijo el harem!"

"Oye. No, no lo haces."

"¡Sí, así es! ¡Oye Mugi, yo dirijo el harem!" –el chapoteo de agua volvió de nuevo.

Azusa suspiró. "No hay ningún harem. Y si lo hubiera, tú no estarías al frente."

"¡Silencio, esclava!, ¡Oh jo jo!"

"Sabía que no debí habértelo dich–"

 _TOC. TOC. TOC._

Yui y Azusa dieron un brinco. El ruido había provenido de la puerta.

 _ **TOC. TOC. TOC. TOC. TOC.**_

"Dejaré entrar a Mio," –dijo Yui.

Azusa la detuvo. "¿Estás loca?, ¡podría tratarse de cualquiera!, ¡un acosador!, ¡un asesino serial!, ¡estamos en América, acá todos tienen al menos dos armas de fuego!"

"Cierto. Deberíamos dejar entrar a Mio para que esa gente no le haga daño."

Varias clases de terror peleaban por el dominio de los ojos de Azusa. Antes de que la joven pudiera tomar una decisión, la puerta hizo un sonoro _'bip'_ y se abrió. Mio entró dando tumbos, gritando: "¡ESTE MUNDO ESTÁ CORRUPTO!"

Actuando por puro reflejo, Azusa hizo un saludo marcial.

"Hola, Mio," –dijo Yui, sonriendo–. "¿Olvidaste que tenías la llave, cierto?"

Mio se ruborizó brevemente; pero volvió directamente al asunto. "¡Escuchen!, ¿Qué sabemos sobre, ehm… las chicas _yuri_?"

"Que les gustan otras chicas."

"Y todos parecen pensar que lo somos," –comentó Azusa.

"Estoy ciega," –dijo una voz que venía del baño.

Mio observó a todas con gran preocupación. "Pero **_no lo somos_** , ¡y es fácil darse cuenta de eso! ¡Lo más importante acerca de las chicas _yuri_ es que ellas en realidad son **_chicos_**!"

Varias miradas inexpresivas rodearon a Mio.

"Les atraen las chicas, ¿cierto?, ¡Así que tal vez _podrán parecer_ chicas por fuera, pero dentro de sus cabezas no son más que chicos!"

Tsumugi asomó la cabeza. "Eso… ¿eso es cierto?"

"Es algo perfectamente lógico."

"Pero yo…"

"Mmm," –dijo Yui–. "Así que cuando dos niñas gay andan juntas, ¿en realidad se trata de dos chicos gay?"

Mio se puso completamente colorada. "¡No lo estás entendiendo!"

"No me parece que nadie _esté entendiendo_ nada," –comentó Azusa–. "Y Mugi me está preocupando."

Las demás voltearon a verla. La rubia estaba de rodillas y con la mirada perdida en la inmensidad. Lucia como quien acabara de convertirse en la Muerte, Destructora de Mundos.

"Puede que sea el _jet lag_ ," –dijo Yui.

Mio comenzó a escarbar entre las maletas. "¿Dónde están los trajes que Sawa-chan nos hizo para ésta gira?"

Azusa miró a Yui. "No los trajimos _todos_ , ¿o sí? Pensé que habíamos escogido la ropa antes de salir, y sólo habíamos traído eso."

Yui se encogió de hombros, Como con la mayoría de los problemas, la castaña había contado con que sus amigas se harían cargo de esto en su lugar.

Mio estaba por protestar cuando notó a Tsumugi. La joven millonaria –aún en coma vertical– estaba señalando el closet. Cuando lo abrieron encontraron todos los trajes de Sawako colgando del perchero.

Mio suspiró aliviada. "Gracias, Mugi. Siempre has sabido cubrirnos cuando hace falta..."

La Tsumugi inerte levantó su pulgar.

Sin mayores explicaciones, Mio se lanzó en una búsqueda frenética por entre las piezas de ropa. "Aún no logro entender," –dijo Azusa–. "¿Qué es lo que estás planeando exactamente?"

"Es muy simple," –dijo Mio, aun escarbando entre telas–. "Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es usar la cabeza. Las chicas yuri en realidad son chicos. Así que si queremos probar que nosotras **_no_** somos yuri…"

* * *

El bullicio de la multitud hacía patente la expectativa de lo que habían venido a presenciar. En cualquier momento…

Luces encendidas. Se alza el telón.

La espera había terminado. _Houkago Tea-Time_ estaba en la casa.

La muchedumbre enloqueció con sus chicas favoritas. Ritsu Tainaka en las percusiones. Tsumugi Kotobuki en los teclados. Yui Hirasawa y Azusa Nakano en las guitarras. Y justo al centro frente a ellas, Mio Akiyama, con bajo en mano.

Todas usando los vestidos más femeninos, rosas y llenos de vuelos que jamás se hubieran visto antes en un mismo lugar.

" _Hello_ , chicos y chicas!" –Gritó Mio–. "¡Nos da mucho gusto verlos!"

Fuertes ovaciones le respondieron.

"¡Especialmente a los niños!, ¡nos gusta ver a los chicos! Verdad, ¿Azusa?"

"Lo que sea," –murmuró Azusa–.

"¡Exacto!, ¡Nos _encantan_ los chicos!, ¡porque nosotras somos chicas!, ¡ _GIRL POWER_!"

Más ovaciones.

¡Esta noche les tenemos algunas canciones completamente nuevas sólo para ustedes!, **_Are you ready?_**

La audiencia se aseguró de no dejar la menor duda de si estaban listos o no.

"¡Aquí vamos!, ¡venga, Ritsu!"

Ritsu comenzó a interpretar un ritmo de rock. Tsumugi y las guitarristas se le unieron. Mio apretó el micrófono con fuerza y esperó el momento, fue entonces que empezó…

" _Girls girls GIRLS! We do the girl thing!_ "

La multitud estaba eufórica.

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo: De pesos ligeros y peinados.**

 **N. Trad.** : ¡Saludos queridos lectores! Acá tienen la continuación de la historia. Notarán que decidí dejar los versos de la canción de Mio en inglés. Esto porque: A) Están en Estados Unidos, y si bien los japoneses no tienen un historial por manejar ese idioma a la perfección, las bandas y cantantes acostumbran a usar dos o tres frases en inglés cada cierto tiempo en sus letras; y B) igual que cualquier otro vocalista en un país extranjero, seguramente Mio puede soltar la frase ocasional en el idioma local, ya sea para saludar a los fans o encender los ánimos. Estoy seguro que más de uno ha visto eso en un concierto. ¿Pueden imaginar cómo fue que Mugi perdió sus binoculares? Je je. Y no se preocupen, las chicas de la banda ya son mayores de edad, ¡dejen a Ritsu disfrutar de una copa! ¡Ah! Y si no saben quiénes son las _Indigo Girls_ , les recomiendo que las busquen en YouTube, su música no suena nada mal.

Ojalá hayan disfrutado este avance. Los invito a que se den una vuelta en mi perfil y visiten mis otros proyectos. En especial mi trabajo en " _Cándidos Impulsos_ ", un fic de la serie Puella Magi Madoka Magica, donde Kyouko y Homura no les dejarán de sorprender.

Como siempre, cualquier comentario, opinión o crítica constructiva es siempre bienvenida. Si les gusta esta historia, también pueden hacérselo saber al autor original. ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente publicación!, _Spidey's off!_


	3. Shed Your Skin

**_Pícaros Enredos_**

 **Disclaimer:** No tengo propiedad alguna sobre la franquicia de K-ON! Los derechos son facultad de sus autores respectivos como Kakifly, Hobunsha y Kyoto Animation. El argumento de este fic pertenece al usuario CZeke. Sólo me limito a aportar el trabajo de traducción y adaptación en un esfuerzo para que los hispanoparlantes que tienen mayor dificultad con la lectura del inglés puedan conocerlo y apreciarlo. Todos mis respetos a las personas antes mencionadas.

Las bromas y comentarios respecto a preferencias y orientaciones sexuales descritas en este fic tienen como finalidad el humor y no deben ser tomadas demasiado en serio, tanto el autor original como un servidor respetan y fomentan el respeto a la diversidad.

 **Nota sobre formato:** Aunque esta historia sea escrita en español, algunas letras se mantendrán en inglés para efectos de consistencia. De igual manera, se sobreentiende que el idioma que los personajes hablan es el japonés. Los monólogos internos, flashbacks, conversaciones electrónicas y letras de canciones, así como algunas locuciones de origen extranjero se escribirán en _cursiva_. Las **negritas** son indicativas de énfasis o enojo, de acuerdo al caso.

* * *

Capítulo 3: **_Shed Your Skin._**

La mañana siguiente, Mio estaba en su hotel, y tenía el rostro sembrado en su plato de huevos revueltos.

"Supongo que no funcionó" —dijo Yui, mirando la sección de música en el periódico—. El encabezado lo decía todo: "Rockeras lésbicas se vuelven súper femeninas."

Azusa suspiró. "Eso fue lo que dijeron todos los bloggers también. Al parecer todo mundo creyó que estábamos siendo irónicas."

Ritsu, que intentaba curarse una resaca, sólo soltó un quejido.

La única que parecía estar contenta era Tsumugi. Había llevado binoculares al concierto. Y lo que fuera que hubiese estado buscando debía haberlo conseguido, porque su humor habitual estaba de regreso.

Mio levantó la cabeza. "¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡me costó horrores poder escribir todas esas canciones para hacernos sonar más femeninas!, ' _Girl Thing_ ', 'Las gatitas me encantan', 'Tu yo somos como un par de tijeras'… ¿Cómo pudieron malinterpretar todo eso?"

"La que hablaba de bolsas era bastante buena," —comentó Azusa—.

Yui le murmuró a Ritsu: "Si miro el escritorio de Mio, encontraré un bolso, un par de tijeras, y algo con una estampa de Hello Kitty pegada encima, ¿verdad?" —Ritsu asintió débilmente—.

Mio apretó uno de sus puños. "Necesitamos un mejor plan. Algo que deje indiscutiblemente en claro que somos chicas normales."

"¿Chicas normales?" —Azusa hizo un ademán abarcando a todas en la mesa. "Somos _nosotras_ , ¿lo recuerdan? Ni siquiera antes de volvernos estrellas de rock éramos normales."

"¡Tú sabes lo que quiero decir! Debemos probar que somos… ¿Cuál es la palabra…?"

"¿Úteros?"—Sugirió Yui—.

" _Hetero_ ," —dijo Ritsu— "y no me imagino cómo podríamos probarlo. Aún si nos besuqueamos con chicos justo arriba del escenario, podríamos estar fingiendo."

"¡Vaya si a ti se te _ocurriría_ un plan como ése!" —gritó Mio—. "¡Te atrapé intentando meter a un chico a nuestro cuarto anoche!"

Ritsu suspiró aliviada. "Entonces sí _era_ un chico. No estaba 100% segura."

Tsumugi frunció el entrecejo. "Desearía que intentaras ser más recatada con el alcohol, Ricchan. Estoy preocupada por ti."

"Aw, estoy bien."

"Pero con tu bajo índice de masa corporal…"

Azusa soltó una risita. "¿Estás llamando ligera a Ritsu?"

"¡Las pesos ligeros no suben de peso por sí solas!" —Protestó Ritsu—. "¡Toma mucha práctica!, ¡entrenamiento!"

Mio suspiró. "Si tan sólo tuvieras esa seriedad cuando se trata de la práctica _de la banda_ , tal vez ganarías una encuesta de popularidad de vez en cuando."

"Es sólo que no logran verme en la parte de atrás," —murmuró Ritsu—. Luego una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro. "O tal vez, ya que todos piensan que somos gay, la más popular naturalmente sería la más gay de todas. Oye, recuérdame ¿Quién es la que sigue ganando esas encuestas todo el tiempo? "

Mio quebró su plato sobre la frente de Ritsu.

"Bueno, _nuestra_ noche no estuvo mal," —dijo Azusa, tomando un sorbo de su té—. "Tuvimos un gran juego de Monopoly."

"¡Yo gané!" —cantó Tsumugi, que siempre ganaba—.

"Y después vimos ésa película en la que Himiko tiene un cameo," —continuó Azusa—. "Fue una noche divertida."

"Sí, claro." —Murmuró Yui— "Divertilandia."

"Tienes que relajarte, Mio. Estas pensando de más todo esto."

"Quizá después," —dijo Mio, escribiendo versos furiosamente sobre su servilleta—. "¿Qué rima con 'músculos'?"

"¿Por qué?" —Preguntó Azusa con las manos en la cabeza—.

"¡Ya lo comprendí! Verán, nosotras creímos que ser femeninas sería suficiente para probar que no somos yuri –"

"Nunca hubo un 'nosotras' al respecto."

"Vamos, déjala terminar," —le amonestó Ritsu—.

"– pero lo que realmente necesitábamos, ¡era remarcar lo mucho que nos gustan los _chicos_!. ¡Debemos volvernos locas por los chicos!"

Ritsu vio con ojos de reproche a Mio. "Devuélveme mi 'déjala terminar'."

"Yo me encargaré de los versos," —prosiguió Mio—. "Mugi, Azusa, vean qué pueden hacer con las publicaciones en internet. Y ustedes dos," —les dijo a Yui e Ritsu— "tienen una misión especial."

Yui chocó las palmas de sus manos. "¡Una misión especial, Ricchan!"

"¿Sería posible que sólo me toque otro plato en la cabeza?" —Dijo la baterista en un quejido—.

* * *

Azusa caminaba en círculos, con el ceño fruncido. "Hay algo que todavía no encaja en todo esto."

"¿Oh?"

"Me refiero a esta reputación nuestra ¿No es un tanto extraño que todos tengan la misma idea equivocada?"

"Los rumores pueden extenderse muy rápido," —dijo Tsumugi—. "¿Recuerdas en segundo año, cuando todos pensaron que Nodoka, la amiga de Yui, estaba saliendo con el primer ministro?"

"Eso hacía."

Tsumugi se encogió de hombros. "A veces los rumores pueden ser verdad."

"La idea tuvo que venir de algún lado," —meditó Azusa—. "El hecho de que todas somos chicas no sería suficiente. Ciertamente no es por las letras de Mio… todas son sobre enseres domésticos."

"Y a veces sobre comida."

"¿Entonces qué les hizo creer que somos una banda lésbica?, ¿nuestro estilo interpretativo?, ¿nuestros atuendos?"

"¡Ah! Los vestidos. Debería ordenarlos." —Mugi hizo una pausa en su repaso mental de las imágenes del concierto de anoche y se dirigió al closet—.

"Supongo que revisaré esos sitios nuevamente," —suspiró Azusa—. Mientras tomaba asiento, sus ojos se posaron sobre los trajes ridículamente cursis de la noche anterior. Una rara sospecha comenzó a asomarse en su mente.

 _Nah…_

* * *

"Y como yo dirijo el harem, ¡tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga!"

"Cambiaré el tema de conversación ahora," —dijo Ritsu—. "¿Cómo les va a las tres en el mismo cuarto?"

"¡Excelente! Mugi es muy limpia."

"Oooook… ¿Y Azusa?"

"Oh, ella es, eh… bueno…"

"¿Así de aburrida, eh?"

Yui arrugó la frente. "Yo amo a Azu-nyan."

"Está bien, Yui. Eres mayor que ella. Tienen derecho a tener intereses distintos."

"Amo a Azu-nyan," —repitió—. Tras un instante, se ruborizó levemente y preguntó: "pero, ¿puedo ir esta noche contigo al bar?"

Ritsu lo pensó. "Seguro. Bueno, tal vez no _conmigo_. Podrías interponerte en mi movida."

"¡Yo tengo mis propias movidas!" —protestó Yui—.

A su alrededor, el cabello caía al suelo libremente.

* * *

"¡Hola San Francisso!" —gritó Mio—. "¡Somos _Houkago Tea Time_ y NOS GUSTAN LOS CHICOS!"

La multitud coreó de forma tentativa.

"¡Nos encantan tanto los niños que estamos cansadas de que no haya ninguno aquí en el escenario con nosotras!" —Mio dio la señal y dos reflectores se encendieron…

….revelando a Yui y a Ritsu en ropas masculinas, con el cabello recién cortado—.

"¡Así que esta noche, ellos nuestros chicos honorarios!, ¡un aplauso para Yuu y Rikku!"

La multitud gritó extasiada. Ahora lo entendían.

Yui sonrió. "¡GRR!, ¡soy un chico!"

"Eso es un _oso_ ," —dijo Azusa—.

"Oh. ¿Y qué sonido hacen los chicos?"

Un flash de luz proveniente del escenario extrañó a la multitud. Durante el parpadeo, Tsumugi volvió a ocultar su cámara en su bolsillo. Todo bien, hasta ahora. Había traído cinco tarjetas de memoria esta noche y planeaba llenarlas _todas_.

Alguien en el público gritó: "¡Toquen ' _Fuwa Fuwa Time_ '!"

"¡No esta noche!" —contestó Mio—. "¡Los chicos nos encantan tanto, que esta noche todas nuestras canciones hablarán de lo mucho que nos gustan!, Bien… ¡hagámoslo, Rikku!" (Al parecer, esa última frase en particular encendió a la multitud.)

Murmurando un "no puedo creer que haya accedido a hacer esto," Ritsu comenzó a tocar. Sus compañeras en la banda se le unieron. El público estaba sorprendido; esto definitivamente sonaba como ' _Fuwa Fuwa Time_ '. Fue entonces que Mio comenzó a cantar…

" _Every time I see you it's macho macho time!_ "

El techo del lugar casi se venía abajo de la emoción.

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo: Puttin' On the Ritsu.**

 **N. Trad.** : Ok gente, acá está el tercer capítulo de _Pícaros Enredos_. Antes que nada, quisiera aprovechar este espacio para agradecer nuevamente a CZeke por su apoyo en este y otros proyectos. [Thanks Z, you know all this wouldn't be possible without that creative spark of yours.] Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. A Mio se le ocurren las ideas más locas, ¿no creen? Como siempre, un saludo y un agradecimiento a todos los que dejan sus comentarios y opiniones. Los invito a que chequen mis otros proyectos. Respecto a _¡Nunca dejes de creer!_... no desesperen, aún estamos trabajando en los capítulos que siguen. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!


	4. Pendulum Swinger

**_Tangled Up in Indigo_**

 **Disclaimer:** No tengo propiedad alguna sobre la franquicia de K-ON! Los derechos son facultad de sus autores respectivos como Kakifly, Hobunsha y Kyoto Animation. El argumento de este fic pertenece al usuario CZeke. Sólo me limito a aportar el trabajo de traducción y adaptación en un esfuerzo para que los hispanoparlantes que tienen mayor dificultad con la lectura del inglés puedan conocerlo y apreciarlo. Todos mis respetos a las personas antes mencionadas.

Las bromas y comentarios respecto a preferencias y orientaciones sexuales descritas en este fic tienen como finalidad el humor y no deben ser tomadas demasiado en serio, tanto el autor original como un servidor respetan y fomentan el respeto a la diversidad.

 **Nota sobre formato:** Aunque esta historia sea escrita en español, algunas letras se mantendrán en inglés para efectos de consistencia. De igual manera, se sobreentiende que el idioma que los personajes hablan es el japonés. Los monólogos internos, flashbacks, conversaciones electrónicas y letras de canciones, así como algunas locuciones de origen extranjero se escribirán en _cursiva_. Las **negritas** son indicativas de énfasis o enojo, de acuerdo al caso.

* * *

Capítulo 4: **_Pendulum Swinger._**

Tras bambalinas, Mio se dejó caer en una de las sillas, exhausta, pero satisfecha. "Creo que finalmente hemos acabado con esto."

"Acabamos con _algo_ , eso es definitivo," —replicó Azusa.

"¡Me gusta ser un chico!" —Exclamó Yui—. "¡Las manos grandes son mucho mejores para presionar las cuerdas!"

Azusa suspiró. "Por última vez, no te has transformado en un chico de verdad."

"¿Me estás diciendo _poco_ _hombre_?" —protestó ella—. "¡Ja, mírame levantar estas cajas!"

Hasta el más acérrimo creyente en el libre albedrío habría tenido que admitir que la serie de eventos que sucedieron a continuación –esto es: Yui provocando pérdidas por varios miles de dólares en daño de equipo y lastimándose la espalda en el proceso- estaban irremediablemente destinados a pasar.

Tsumugi volvió del guardarropa con una banda para la cabeza entre sus manos. "Aquí tienes, Ricchan."

"¡Gracias!" —Ritsu no tardó en devolver la prenda en su cabeza—. "Eso se siente mucho mejor. No sé Yui, pero en lo que a _mí_ respecta, soy toda una mujer."

Mio rompió en carcajadas.

"¡Hey!" —Gritó Ritsu—. "¿Y exactamente qué te parece tan divertido?"

"Perdón… es sólo que… _toda_ una mujer…"

"¡Deja de reírte de eso!"

Mio limpió una lágrima de uno de sus ojos. "¡Querías ser un sicario de los yakuza cuando crecieras!"

" _O_ una jugadora de futból. ¡Pero eso fue en preescolar!"

"¡Dos de nuestras maestras en secundaria pensaron que eras un chico que se había metido a escondidas!"

"Ugh. ¡Pero eso ya es historia!"

"¡Apenas y tuviste que cortar tu cabello para hacer esto!"

"¡El cabello corto es la _esencia_ de la lindura!"

Mio se dobló de la risa. Ritsu le arrojó una baqueta.

Azusa sonreía ante tan familiar escena, pero bajo esa sonrisa se escondía cierto halo de frustración. Con su celular había estado revisando a los bloggers asistentes al concierto. Y ahora que Mio finalmente estaba sintiéndose mejor, no se moría de ganas de darle las malas nuevas de que—

* "¡Oh wow!, ¡realmente son ustedes!"

Todas voltearon. Dos chicas estadounidenses, claramente de las que habían asistido al concierto, acababan de entrar.

* "Eh…hola." —dijo Mio—. "¿Buscaban a alguien?"

* "¡Estamos aquí para verlas a _ustedes_!" —Dijo una de las chicas—. "¡Tenemos pases para backstage!"

* Ritsu parpadeó. "¿Los tienen?"

Las chicas sacaron sus pases. Tsumugi dio un rápido vistazo y asintió.

Azusa dio media vuelta y encaró a Ritsu. "¡Me dijiste que no íbamos a vender pases para backstage en este tour!, ¡Americanos, _armas_!"

"¡No fui yo!" —Protestó la baterista—.

"¿Entonces quién fue, eh?"

Tras un momento de silencio, Yui alzó tímidamente su mano.

"¿Yui?"

"Sólo fueron éstos dos," —dijo ella—. "Necesito un dinerito extra."

"¿Para qué?"

"¿Ha oído de esas cintas tipo 'aprende mientras duermes'? ¡Encontré una que te enseña cómo tronar los dedos!, ¡miren!" —chasqueó dos dedos y produjo un sonido que, siendo extremadamente generosos, sólo podría haberse considerado un crujido.

Azusa suspiró profundamente. "Claro."

"No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto ahora," —contestó Mio—. "¿Ritsu?"

"Va". —Volviéndose hacia las recién llegadas, Ritsu comenzó con su tradicional parloteo en inglés. * "¡Saludos!, ¡nosotras somos _After-School Tea Time_!, ¡les damos la bienvenida a esta reunión en _backstage_!"

* "¡Gracias!" —Dijo la primera chica— ¡somos sus más grandes fans!

Mio sonrió; le agradaba el aprecio, especialmente cuando no era del tipo acosador. *"Encantada de conocerles," —Dijo ella, extendido una mano—. "¿Cómo se llaman?"

La primera chica estrechó su mano con gran furor. * "¡Yo soy Lil y esta es mi novia, Rai!"

La mano de Mio cayó sin fuerzas a medio saludo.

* "¡Han sido una enorme inspiración para nosotras!" —Continuó Lil—. "Teníamos tanto miedo de hacer público lo nuestro, ¡pero fue cuando descubrimos su música!"

Rai abrazó a Mio. * "¡Significa tanto para nosotras el saber que están allí afuera, enviando un mensaje a todo el mundo!"

* "¿Q…Qué mensaje?"

* "¡Cómo si hiciera falta que preguntes!" —dijo Rai, soltándola—. "¡Todas las noches subes con tu novia al escenario!, ¡en público!"

"¿N…N…Novia?"

Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada. * "Ritsu, por supuesto," —dijo Lil—.

Una breve batalla se libraba en la cabeza de Ritsu. Pero decidió que no era una pelea en lo absoluto: La incomodidad y la vergüenza no eran contrincante para la enorme diversión que le proporcionaba el ver las reacciones de Mio. La castaña puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de su amiga. * "¿No te parece grandioso, cariño?, ¡Las niñas Yuri _de todo el mundo_ te miran como su modelo a seguir!"

Por un largo momento, Mio se quedó completamente quieta, el aire a su alrededor parecía vibrar con el mismo sonido que una bomba hace justo antes de estallar.

Justo entonce—

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mio salió despavorida en un salvaje arrebato, tacleando a Ritsu a su paso. En un completo ataque de pánico, tomó el estuche de su bajo y lo giró con la fuerza de ambos brazos. Las invitadas lograron agacharse justo a tiempo. Cuando pasaba por encima de sus cabezas, Mio perdió el agarre, el bajo voló hasta donde estaban un montón de cajas apiladas, terminando el trabajo que Yui había empezado.

Mio ni siquiera se percató de eso. Estaba demasiado ocupada hiperventilándose. Sus instintos la enloquecían entre dar pelea o salir huyendo de ahí. Sin poder ver del todo a través de un velo de lágrimas, salió huyendo hacia la salida, casi tirando a Tsumugi en el camino. Mientras se esfumaba por la puerta, le gritó a sus invitadas: * "¡Debo escribir canciones!, _Sorry!_ ¡GUSTO EN CONOCERLAS!"

Conforme se disipaba la nube de polvo dejada a su paso, Asuza casi se soltaba a reír. Ese definitivamente había sido el ataque de pánico más _educado_ que Mio había tenido jamás. Una mujer de Japón no avergonzó a su país en el extranjero.

Ritsu se levantó, lo mismo que las invitadas, quienes tenían los ojos abiertos en shock, fascinadas de lo que habían presenciado. * "Así que es cierto," —susurró Rai—. "Ella _de verdad_ pierde el control."

Lil asintió. * "Gran noticia. No sabía que fuera tan violenta al respecto."

Azusa rodó sus ojos. * "Normalmente no lo es."

"Mio es una persona que trabaja muy duro," —intervino Tsumugi—. "Cuando le llega la inspiración, tiene que escribirlo de inmediato."

Lil alzó una ceja. * "¿Y arrojar su bajo?"

* "Le gusta ' _The Who_ '," —dijo Ritsu—. "¿Se encuentran bien?"

Rai soltó un gritó de júbilo. "¡Mejor que bien!, ¡ahora tenemos una gran historia para publicar en el sitio!"

Ritsu y Azusa intercambiaron miradas. "¿El sitio?"

* "¡ _Gay-on_ punto com!"

Azusa se estampó la mano en el rostro. Yui se volteó y le susurró, "¿Qué es un _gay-on_?"

"Es un juego de palabras con ' _keion_ '."

"Ooooh," —dijo Yui—. Pasaron varios segundos, y después volvió a preguntar, "¿Qué es un 'K-on'?"

Ritsu comenzó a empujar a las invitadas hacia la puerta. * "Con estoy concluye el tour. Gracias por volar con—"

"Momento," —dijo Azusa—. "Hay un par de cosas que quiero preguntarles."

Aproximándose a ella, Ritsu le susurró, "¿Vas a estar bien?, No sé tú, pero a mí ya se me está acabando el inglés."

"Me las arreglaré."

Ritsu volvió a girarse hacia las chicas. * "Descuiden. Pueden quedarse con Azusa mientras levantamos aquí. Pero—" (bajó el tono de su voz) "— está un poco nerviosa, así que no vayan a sacar sus armas, ¿ok?"

Lil bajó la mirada a su pecho, confundida.

En lo que Ritsu ayudaba a Yui y Tsumugi a recomponer los despojos dejados por el huracán Mio, Azusa se llevó a las invitadas consigo al pasillo. ["Perdonen todo ese alboroto," —les dijo—. "Gusto en conocerlas."]

* "¡Es un honor!" —Exclamó Rai—. "¡Tú eres la favorita de Yui!"

* "…Sí. ¿Podría hacerles unas preguntas?"

* "¡Seguro!"

Azusa sonrió. Era hora de llegar al fondo de este asunto. "Díganme… ¿Cuál fue el primer indicio que les hizo saber que éramos una banda gay?"

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo: Sexo, mentiras y videollamadas.**

 ***** Esta parte de la conversación se realiza mayormente en inglés. Las chicas van y vienen entre el inglés y el japonés al conversar con Lil y Rai.

 **N. Autor:** Resulta que serán más o menos 8 capítulos. (Las partes eran demasiado desiguales tal y como las había separado.)

 **N. Trad.** : Capítulo cuatro de _Pícaros Enredos_ y vuelvo a la carga este año. ¿Cómo les fue en las fiestas decembrinas?, ¡espero que muy bien! Iniciando con el pie derecho (aunque ya casi vaya a terminarse el primer mes, jajaja.) Los proyectos siguen vivos así que no se preocupen si aún no ven publicado un capítulo nuevo de alguna de mis otras historias. Saludos a Tomoyito, gracias por tus comentarios en _Cándidos Impulsos_ , ¡sigo trabajando en ello! ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!


End file.
